Maququ
Maququ '(マキュキュ, ''Makyukyu) is a fan-character in the series Keroro gunso. He is a '''Lieutenant General (陸軍中将, Rikugun Chūjō) and is the older brother of Nanunu. Character Maququ is the 3rd highest ranking officer in the entire army. When he is working he is serious, calm, thinking ahead of battles, and knows what to do. But when around his sister, his friends, and a few workers (e.g: Keroro and Giroro's dads, the moms of Keroro and Dororo, and Zezozo) he is very clumsy, forgetful, and unpredictable even more then Keroro and his dad. You will mostly see him with keroro platoon's family, it is stated that he does have a wife and child but are never shown. Statistics Maququ has a bad breathing problem and needs an inhaler so he doesn't die from losing breath, and has a drinking problem. Appearance he's a dark blue keronian with red eyes, with a yellow hat with pikachu-like ears (reference to pokemon) and a symbol of what seems to look like a red pac-man except with a smile, A green jacket, orange shirt, and purple pants.﻿ History Maququ started to be in the army when Nanunu was born, he work so hard that he could rarely spend time with his family until he met Keroro and Giroro's dad in wars most of the time, he then met Dororo's mom (and did get a crush on her but move on) at around his 30's he got married to a lovely keronian. Childhood Maququ was always the last kid to be pick in game but was very good sports (a lot of kids didn't pick him because of he awkward personality) he will eat lunch by himself and is very quiet. after a finishing school he decided to join the army to become the best of the best. Relationships Army (mostly all) - he treats the army with the most respect and everyone treats him the same way with very high respect. Keroro's dad - you'll mostly see them drunk at a bar, with Giroro's dad at times. Giroro's dad - him and Giroro's dad didn't get along at first and fight but most of the battles were left either in a tie or Maququ lost. Keroro's mom - treats Keroro's mom like a lady, but doesn't try to flirt with her. Dororo's mom - he use to have a crush Dororo's mom heal his wounds from a war, but after he got married he got over it. He still is friends and likes Dororo's mom. Zezozo - him and Zezozo were in the same platoon in there younger years, they go to a cafe to chat from time to time about some certain things. Nanunu - he doesn't know about Nanunu, but Nanunu does recall her brother being in the army and she would really like to see him. But she does get embarrass whenever she is around her friends. Abilities Maququ has good leadership skills and knows were each platoon should go to and has good plans, he fighting skills are pretty well done and top notch. Strengths - has good leadership skills - can fight well - can run fast Weakness - is very clumsy - can be unpredictable - doesn't know what he's doing - but gets confused for a girl Calling Maququ External links Deviantart Owner Page﻿ Category:Keronians Category:Characters